Algebra basics Math Mission
The Algebra basics Math Mission is a set of skills on Khan Academy. This mission consists of foundational material in Algebra that is necessary for success on more advanced algebra techniques. Mission Specifics Foundations # Ordering small negative numbers # Rational numbers on the number line # Subtracting negative numbers # Multiplying and dividing negative numbers # Finding absolute values # Interpreting absolute value # Whole number exponents with integer bases 2 # Square roots of perfect squares # Simplifying square roots # Simplifying square roots 2 # Adding and subtracting radicals # Order of operations with negative numbers # Adding and subtracting negative fractions # Multiplying positive and negative fractions # Dividing positive and negative fractions # Ordering decimals # Converting fractions to decimals # Rewriting decimals as fractions 2 # Finding percents # Percent word problems # Adding decimals 2 # Subtracting decimals 2 # Multiplying decimals 3 # Dividing decimals 3 # Area of triangles # Radius, diameter, and circumference # Area of a circle Algebraic expressions # Evaluating expressions with two variables # Evaluating expressions with variables word problems # Writing expressions with variables # Combining like terms with negative coefficients # Combining like terms with distribution and negative numbers # Manipulating basic expressions with rational coefficients # Equivalent expressions with distribution and combining like terms # Nested fractions Linear equations and inequalities # One-step equations with multiplication and division # One-step equations with addition and subtraction # Two-step equations # Linear equation word problems # Equation practice: summing integers # Equations with variables on both sides # Understanding the process for solving linear equations # One-step inequalities # Two-step inequalities # Multi-step linear inequalities # Interpreting and solving linear inequalities # Writing proportions # Solving proportions # Solving proportions 2 # Proportion word problems # Direct and inverse variation Graphing lines and slope # Graphing points and naming quadrants # Checking solutions to two-variable linear equations # Graphing solutions to two-variable linear equations # Intercepts from a linear equation # Intercepts from a graph # Slope from a graph # Slope from two solutions # Slope intuition # Graph from slope-intercept equation # Slope-intercept equation from two solutions # Inequality from graph # Completing solutions of inequalities # Graphing inequalities and checking solutions Systems of equations # Solving systems of equations graphically # Solving systems of two linear equations Expressions with exponents # Positive and negative exponents # Simplifying rational expressions with exponent properties # Scientific notation intuition # Scientific notation # Multiplying and dividing scientific notation # Computing in scientific notation Quadratics and polynomials # Factoring algebraic expressions using the distributive property # Multiplying binomials 1 # Multiplying binomials 2 # Factoring quadratics 1 # Factoring quadratics 2 # Solving quadratics by factoring # Solve factorable quadratic equations (leading coefficient is other than 1) # Adding and subtracting polynomials Equations and geometry # Triangle angles 1 # Determine whether triangles are similar using the AA criterion # Determine whether triangles are similar using the SSS criterion # Solving similar triangles 1 # Solving similar triangles 2 # Pythagorean theorem Users can view other Math Missions here. Category:Math Missions